Tangled in a Crimson Web
by Nephalos
Summary: Vladimir and Elise are both members of the Black Rose. On a carriage ride back to the Institute of War, they realize their similarities, mutual attraction, and lust for power. They decide to form a cult dedicated to an dark, eldritch God. Vlad x Elise x others. This story is rated M for: language, sex, violence, gore, and cult-like entities/activities.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

I was all too eager to leave the building. The meetings of the Black Rose were always terribly dry; with topics ranging from pointless to tangentially relevant to my own interests. However, this meeting had held a notable break in the monotony of Swain and LeBlanc's endless power grabs. Elise had attended there, for the first time.

Finally, I had something to do in those meetings besides carve bloody art in my palms with my claws. Elise and I had our eyes meet quite a few times, and more than once, I thought I had felt the slender curve of her ankle against my knee. The only time our nonverbal conversation was interrupted was when Swain asked Elise to explain the story of Vilemaw - something I found far more interesting than I thought I would. Notwithstanding the beauty of his messenger, Vilemaw's methods and will to obtain power were… seductive.

I smiled a bit at the brightness of the full moon, waiting patiently for the carriage that would return me to the institute. To my pleasant surprise, a voice interrupted my reverie.

"Vlad? Could you tolerate me in joining you on your return journey?" Elise asked. I turned to face her.

The Spider Queen never failed to impress. In addition to her usual attire, she had donned a dark cape, held with a broach below the porcelain length of her neck. The red flanges of the lining windowed the luscious curves of her breasts. With a confident strut, and the dexterity no human could have mustered, she crossed the stone walkway in her pinpoint heels. Elise clearly had no desire to appear human. I smiled to her, and a fanged grin was returned. Beautiful.

"There's no need for such formality. It would be lovely of you to join me. I should warn you, though. The carriage isn't exactly spacious," I said, approaching her and offering an arm.

"How gentlemanly of you. Somehow, I can imagine that I'll cope with the limited space," she said, letting me lead her onward, toward the gate. Our ride was just arriving, and the door swung open easily. I gestured for Elise to enter first - she did so, using my hand to balance herself.

"It amazes me that you're able to walk around like that," I commented, looking at her feet as she entered. Normally, I stretched my legs across the carriage and rested my feet on the opposing seat. Elise did just this, knowing I was watching her.

"While in the form of a spider, I often balance on a single strand of silk. Of course, I have a few more limbs in that form, but this is comparatively easy," she remarked. I ascended the single step and shut the door, sealing Elise and myself into a private chamber. The pale glow of a hextech lamp, shuttered, in the roof, was the only source of light for us here, and the way that it played off of the velvet curtains - or Elise's pale cheeks - lulled me into a relaxed state. I smiled at her again.

As I settled in, I brushed against a bottle that had been waiting for me in the carriage, and spoke up, "Ah, yes. Would you care to join me for a drink?"

Elise nodded and reached for the bottle, but I held on firmly for now, adding, "Shake it well. The blood separates naturally from the wine. Wouldn't want it to coagulate."

I let go, and she followed my instructions, the dark liquids mixing beneath the crimson colored glass. Then she popped the cork and took only a few sips. The chemistry of the flavors was quite heady, after all.

"Oh, that's… lovely," she said, passing it to me. The feeling of her fingers against my hand - the way her touch lingered - told me that she wasn't saying everything on her mind. I had expected some excitement from sharing the bottle with her, but sucking the fluids from the same orifice was arousing. I couldn't ascertain if that idea or the taste was the cause of my salivation.

"If you don't mind my forwardness, it's well suited for you, then," I said, taking a sip of my own. The drink and Elise's proximity tempted me to drive the conversation toward carnal things, and yet the pull of her dark God had brought forth a different kind of hunger to be sated. I had to know more.

"Tell me of your Elder God. I know your purpose and motivation is power, Elise. That's one of the things I can admire about you. Could you welcome me into the fold, among the faithful?" I asked, placing a hand on her thigh. She put her own hand atop mine gingerly.

Her brow arched as she searched my face for motivations. But beneath the contours of my statuesque facial features and subtle makeup, I knew she'd only find what was truly apparent: desire, my most prime motive. Not merely the desire of the flesh, but a desire to improve. The perpetual gravity of power.

"I feel that I can speak openly to you," She said, leaning forward. I felt her fingers slide between mine so that she could gently hold my hand.

"Vladimir," her eyes met mine, and my name rolled graciously from her tongue, "let there be no doubt that I hold some degree of admiration for you. I would even admit attraction. But I'm not quite sure of your motives."

I wasn't expecting that. My motives?

"You'll have to trust me when I say that I want for power at least as much as you do. Would you question my trust?" I asked. Truth is the best policy.

"I suppose I shouldn't - perhaps we both have something to gain," she stated, looking down, and then up at me through those lovely lashes of hers.

I took another swig from the bottle - it wasn't a large one. Or perhaps the intoxicating effects had been enhanced by Elise's presence, and I merely presumed such. I passed it back to her.

"Is Vilemaw friendly to newcomers? Would I need to commune with him personally?" I wondered aloud. As confident as I was in my own power, wandering into the land of a potentially hostile God was always daunting.

"Without my intervention or presence - no. However, you wouldn't truly need to see him. I can communicate with him magically. We share a psionic bond." Elise said.

"Interesting. Does this mean that your followers worship him with you in proxy?" I asked, grinning. To be worshiped in such a manner… My grin was as much a knowing one as it was a mischievous one.

Elise mirrored my expression, "Well, yes. However, there are many ways to worship the forces that Vilemaw represents. He himself is a proxy."

She reached out for the bottle.

I passed it back to her, but my touch lingered on her hand for longer than necessary, "Do you speak of the Void?"

Elise shook her head and put the bottle aside. Her tone became somber, "No. The Void is older than time itself, but it's history of interaction with our world is relatively short- lived. In aeons past, even before the rune wars, the Magelords and the Protectorate waged war for control of Runeterra. The Magelord's leader was not mortal - he was a dark deity. Vilemaw is his latest manifestation. His name is Shaelus. When the Magelords abandoned his presence and faith, and the Darkin we know as Aatrox intervened, the Protectorate began to turn the tides of war."

"You had my interest - now you have my sincere enthusiasm," I said to her. My outward smile was as genuine as I could render it. Inwardly, I had to wonder - among other things, how could she know what so few knew.

"Wonderful," Elise said, taking another swig and passing the near-empty bottle back to me.

"Perhaps we can discuss this further over dinner in my quarters? I know a few summoners who could have your favorite meal brought to the table," I said, thinking of those Noxian compatriots. Perhaps I'd finally have a use for the nationalistic bond I shared with them.

"Well, if you're the host, I suppose it wouldn't be too much trouble," she said with a smile that belied her coyness.

The slowing movements of the wagon told me that we had arrived. The carriage attendant gave a polite knock against the wood of the carriage door.

"Proceed," I said, letting him open the door for us. I gestured with all of my claws, ever wishing to present myself as the gentleman. Elise obliged and stepped out, giving my the perfect opportunity to take in the sight of her curvaceous legs and backside.

I finished off the rest of the sanguine-infused wine and handed the bottle to my coach driver with a polite nod, "Excellent mix, as always, Gerard."

"A pleasure, sir," he responded.

Elise waited a few steps beyond, her silhouette outlined against the blue hextech lamps of the Institute which framed the gate and its neat monastic paths. I strode forward, filled with new purpose.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello readers! I'm attempting something rather different from my other writing with this piece. If it seems too steeped in the antiquated Lovecraftian lexicon, don't hesitate to let me know. Or perhaps you enjoy such a departure. As always, I welcome your thoughts, commentary, reviews, constructive criticism, suggestions (be they for this story, other stories, or a suggestion for a future story), or anything else you'd like to say to me. Enjoy.

 _ **Tangled in a Crimson Web**_

 _ **Chapter Two**_

Doing battle on the Fields of Justice left a feeling of disgust in the back of my throat. When it had been advertised to me, I believed it would be a place where I was free to unleash my bloodlust without chains. I had feigned allegiance to Noxus to gain entry. They had permitted it, but as with all champions, I had to share their mind. Revolting. They were human; beneath me.

I was glad to be free of such restraints, although it had sated my hunger for the moment being. Victory rang hollow - it was a trifling compensation. But I had much grander designs: a meeting with Elise in the library of the Noxian Quarters. I arrived swiftly, not waiting to linger with the summoners and other champions afterward. It was tradition, but as a champion I was allied with last match had said frequently, "tradition is the corpse of wisdom." I was inclined to agree.

My brisk walk took me swiftly to the library, where I was surprised to hear two female voices conversing. I recognized them both immediately. One was the spider queen, and the other… Morgana.

 _Perhaps Elise has brought a friend into our circle of confidence?_ I wondered. Morgana would be an excellent candidate. I had noticed the two conversing together earlier - and why not? They had more than a few things in common.

I strode forward, giving Elise a smile.

"Vlad. Wonderful to see you. Morgana believes she can assist us in finding a place to congregate," she said.

I extended a hand toward the Fallen Angel in an effusive welcome,"I'm pleased to have you join us, Morgana. Please, elucidate."

She shook my hand, although it took a few moments for her to weave her fingers around my claws. Her flesh was warm and giving, and her smile told me the sincerity of her desires.

Before she said anything, she separated one book from the stack on the table of the Institute. It was one of the oldest I had seen - perhaps the oldest in the library. In brass letters embedded in the leather, it read 'The History of the Grand Institute of War'. Morgana deftly turned to a page, revealing a map of the Institute Grounds.

"Now. Geologically speaking, the Institute was built on a network of natural caverns. Some of these were formed and utilized for rooms…" she said, gesturing to a few that indeed had been. "Some of the storage rooms beneath the Noxian Quarters are an example of this. One of them contains a door to a room that began construction. We can see it here, in this map of the theoretical blueprint of the Institute. However, such a room does not appear in final blueprints, and I have seen the sealed door here. We couldn't ask for a better location. The caveat remains…"

Morgana looked between us, appraising our reactions. I enjoyed the subtle smile lighting her purple-painted lips.

"That I don't know what exists beyond the door. It could be a partially constructed room, it could be a massive cavern, it could be little more than an alcove. Regardless, it's worth investigation," She concluded.

"Well. Shall we explore?" I asked, looking to Elise. I glanced around, but aside from the desk clerk sleepily leaning against a pile of books, there was no one else within the library - only meticulously organized tomes bound in everything from thick parchment to dragonhide. We departed with concurring nods, walking over the sable rug and into the gardens that encircled the library entrance. The illusion of teeming life exuded by the verdant decorations reminded me of the sensation I felt after I had drained someone. It was a pale shadow of that feeling, but… pleasurable nonetheless.

A few Noxian summoners greeted us with nods. Elise and Morgana acknowledged them, but I remained silent. We took a left, toward the living quarters. However, we then took the door opposite the entrance, intent on the storage room. The waning sun imparted little light for our journey, but the moon shone on us in its gibbous glory - it mingled ethereally with the haunting blue of the Institute's hextech torches. I smiled.

The pathway to our location was decidedly less furnished. The storage rooms were dank, lit by a scarce hextech rod borne by the rough-hewn rock wall.

"Here," Morgana indicated, leading us toward our destination. This room seemed entirely un-utilized for the moment, storing only dust. In one tenebrous corner of the room, she indicated our goal. The thin line of an arch was visible.

"Hmm," I said, a manifestation of my concern. A rusted padlock prevented our advance. However, I had dealt with more than a few of these in my time. I held it, issuing forth blood from my hand. The sanguine fluid found all of the pins within the mechanism. Normally, aligning the pins would mean that the lock opened. Unfortunately, the device had so oxidized that I had to wrest it from its place. I grunted and heaved, eventually pulling it free. It clattered to the floor.

"Now, the moment of truth," Elise said as I opened the door. The primeval breath of the cave swept inward, causing the fringes of my coat to billow.

The darkness of the portal ahead was daunting, so I seized the hextech rod from the wall and walked inward. After my eyes widened in reverence and awe, I smiled.

"Well done, Morgana. This should serve our needs perfectly. Although we'll need some way to disguise this place from unwanted eyes," I said.

It was clear why they had never repurposed the room. It was massive. A crude slope at the entrance still bore the marks of the craftsman's chisel, although it was very clear that they stopped at the bottom. Against the far side, the stalactites and stalagmites stretched from the floor to the ceiling, creating a few alcoves in their negative space.

I smiled to Elise, sizing up the sepulchral spectacle which we'd found.

"Does Shaelus approve?" I asked her, my own claws finding hers. She gripped my hand tightly, finding comfort in my grasp.

It was a wonderful gathering place. But now we needed a way to enter it in a clandestine fashion. I recalled Elise mentioning she knew summoners gifted in techmaturgy. Perhaps the answer lay there.

"Very much so," she nodded. Although the chamber was not even, it housed the crude likeness of an altar, and it was certainly clandestine enough. Now, for the next steps…


End file.
